Drabbles et Histoires courtes: Code:Breaker (plus 18)
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Textes courts sur le fandom
1. Chapter 1

Couple: Rui/Sakura  
Défi: Monstre du Loch Ness

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rui paniqua un peu, elle avait trop donné encore, son lost était proche trop proche. Elle allait encore se transformer en se monstre mi-humain mi-poisson. Elle sentait ses joues rougir malgré elle quand Sakura complimentait la forme de perte de pouvoir pour quoi quand ça venait d'elle. Elle, le prince au sang froid quasi irréprochable, fondre devant le spécimen rare qu'était son amie. Elle était décidément trop bornée, elle imaginait déjà la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs auprès d'Ogami et se faire des choses que seuls les adultes se font quand ils sont très amoureux. A la vue imaginaire du corps nu de la jeune fille, la femme manipulant les ombres, l'ancienne re-code, senti sa poitrine se durcir par l'envie. Depuis quand elle était si dépravée... Elle sentit son corps se tordre sous la mutation. En état de lost, plus rien ou presque lui était autorisé. Il lui restait ce que son esprit lui laissa créer à sa guise. Elle eut le souffle coupé quand les mains caleuses de la jeune fille dont elle fantasmait dessus la prit sans broncher.

-Je suis un monstre.

-Non tu es très jolie.

-Celui du Loch Ness.

-T'exagères...

Rui rougit pour une énième fois, trop adorable Sakura, elle résisterait pour garder son amitié.


	2. Après la décoration

Thème: Crèche

Pairing: Sakura/Ogami

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akimine Kamijyo

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura posa touche finale à sa décoration de Noël, la crèche, bien qu'elle ne soit pas chrétienne, elle trouvait le symbole de cette scène particulièrement joli. La jeune femme la mit au pied du sapin qu'ils avaient tous décoré. Elle s'installa en tailler devant cette œuvre éphémère, laissant son esprit vagabonder tout seul.

-Il est splendide Sakura.

Elle sursauta avant de se retourner pour voir que Ogami était derrière elle avec un grand sourire qui semblait naturel. Elle lui rendit son sourire avant que ses lèvres soit capturer par ce garçon aux flammes bleues. Les mains de la fille se mirent à enlacer le corps finement musclé de son ami en y prenant un plaisir presque coupable de faire ce geste à des années-lumières des pensées qui commençait à germer dans sa tête. Et ce fut pire quand le jeune homme se mit à masser sa poitrine compresser dans son soutien-gorge. Sakura détacha le pantalon du jeune homme trop excité pour se rendre compte que n'importe qui pourrai les surprendre à mettre Jésus dans la crèche... Le garçon aux flemmes bleues massait son droit d'une main et l'autre pinçait son clitoris. Des gémissements de plaisir furent étouffés par un baiser passionné.

-On continuera ailleurs...

-Oui.


	3. Des fleurs

Thème: Bouquet

Pairing: Ogami/Sakura

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ogami prit les fleurs et les paya à la commerçante sans un mot. Le jeune homme à la chevelure noire ne savait pas quelle mouche l'avait piqué, mais les faits étaient là. Il avait acheté des fleurs pour Sakura et pas n'importe lesquelles, des roses rouges, il ne pouvait pas faire plus cliché que ça. Il enleva son gant prêt à faire disparaître les preuves. Depuis la décoration de Noël, ils étaient bien trop proches...

-Ogami ?

Le dénommé se retourna et rencontra les prunelles sombres de son amie qu'il aimait bien trop. Il tendit les fleurs en détournant le visage. La jeune femme intriguée et heureuse les prit et sentit avec un sourire.

-Pourquoi ce bouquet ?

-Je t'aime Sakura.

Sakura resta sans voix, elle s'y était pas attendu. Il prit sa main sans un regard pour elle. La femme aux cheveux noirs le suivit les joues devenant de plus en plus rouges devinant qu'il finirait ce qu'il avait commencé l'autre jour. Elle se sentait à la fois honorée et gênée qu'il aime à ce point. Ils allaient le faire aujourd'hui s'unir avec passion. Elle perdrait sa virginité avec ce garçon.

-Ogami, moi aussi...

-Je serai doux.

Ils le firent dans une chambre de Love hôtel.


	4. Lost pratique

Theme: Minuit et fantasme

Contrainte: Enfant

Paring: Heike/Yukihina

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Heike referma son livre en soupirant, la littérature actuelle était décevante. Il posa un regard sur Yukihina. L'homme à la peau brune devenait une belle femme lors qu'il perdait ses pouvoirs ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il sourit et commença à provoquer l'homme des glaces qui gardait le plus souvent possible son sang-froid, mais l'homme aux cheveux blancs savait où taper pour qu'il exprime sa douleur mentale en lui envoyant un gros blizzard dont il avait le secret. Son fantasme approchait lentement, il se jurait qu'il aurait en lost dans son lit avant minuit. Il pourrait presque entendre la musique d'un grand compositeur du dix-neuvième siècle. Il évita avec classe les rafales de vent glacial avec un sourire sadique capturant le corps du jeune homme qui deviendrait bientôt celui qu'il désirait tant. Une femme de couleur avec des formes généreuse et un caractère digne de nourrir quelque une de ses envies qu'il immergeait d'habitude dans un bon livre.

-Yuki, je suis sûre que ta sera une bonne partenaire et nos enfants seront splendides.

-Espèce d'idiot, je ne peux pas avoir des enfants, je suis un homme.

-On parie ?

L'homme aux cheveux sombres grogna ne sachant pas ce qu'il en retournait. Il était rarement en femme donc en lost pour remarquer qu'il avait tout où il fallait. Il ravala sa salive en tentant de ne pas trop répondre à ses provocations sans succès. Il sentit son corps se transformer ainsi que sa voix se faire plus fluette. Il était devenu une femme et sentit les liens de lumière de Heike se resserrer autour de ses formes féminines qui la firent rougir malgré la femme qu'il était devenu.

-Enfoiré si tu crois que je vais me laisser prendre facilement, tu rêve.

-Je vais te faire l'amour tendrement tout la nuit mais avant je dois préparer le terrain veuillez m'excusez mademoiselle.

L'homme sans sourcil glissa sa main dans le pantalon trop ample afin de pincer le clitoris de la femme qui gémit de plaisir et rougit. Faiblesse et luxure se mélangeant malgré lui ou elle. Yukihina savait plus où se placer au niveau sexuel. Les mains du garçon en pleine possession de ses moyens se faufilèrent afin de la doigter doucement.

-Arrête, Heike, à quoi tout ce cirque t'avance.

-Je vais te faire mienne, te couper ta fleur encore pas cueillie.

-Idiot, je vais te tuer...

Ses protestations furent stoppées par un baiser profond et sauvage du garçon aux cheveux blancs qui accéléra ses gestes. La femme des glaces se tordit en sentant quelque chose monter en elle comme une éjaculation mais qui venait de plus loin. Cette sensation était vraiment étrange. Elle mordit le cou de Heike quand il stoppa ses gestes.

-Je l'avais dit que tu serais à moi.

La femme qu'il était le frappa avec force qui accéléra les choses. Il baissa ses vêtements de garçon et s'introduit en elle. Le manipulateur de lumière regarda avec fierté la scène devant ses yeux.

-Cela fait mal putain...

-La douleur partira ma douce.

Il commença à bouger délicatement dans son vagin de femme attaché comme elle étais, elle sera les poings et gémissait de plaisir malgré elle. Elle se sentait honteuse qu'il ai pris comme ça. Elle jurait qu'un fois à nouveau garçon, elle lui ferait une leçon dont il se souviendrait toute sa vie...En attendant, elle se laissait monter dessus avec un certain plaisir découvrant les sensations en tant que femme et soumise. Ce qui était inédit pour sa personne... Quand il vint, Yukihina sentit que son monde avait changé définitivement.


	5. Encore ce sale type

Thème: Photo avec des personnes à moto-neige

Pairing: Heike/Yukihina

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à leur créateur.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Yukihina remonta son col en soupirant, il regarda la neige tomber naturellement sans que ces pouvoirs les fassent tomber, c'était le côté magique de l'hiver. Les montagnes du Japon recouvertes d'un fin manteau blanc, les skieurs qui s'amusaient et les véhicules des sauveteurs venaient sortir les plus maladroits d'entre eux. Il mit sa capuche sur ses cheveux sombres et marcha doucement. Il s'attendait pas à voir une forme sombre se découper lentement à l'horizon. Curieux, il s'en approcha et vit avec horreur qu'il s'agissait de Heike. Celui qui lui avait arraché son cœur, il grogna s'approchant de son ennemi et le souleva du sol.

-Toi !

-Content de te revoir mon ami.

-Toi et moi, amis ? Pas depuis que tu m'as fait ça.

-C'est parce que tu es si sexy en fille. J'ai une partenaire pour l'éternité.

-Rêve toujours !

Il s'en suivit un combat intense entre les deux hommes qui conduit Yukihina à se retransformer en dame au plus grand plaisir. Heike caressa doucement sa poitrine puis ses hanches. L'homme savait quels endroits se cachaient les points sensibles de l'homme de glace en état de Lost. Quand il entendit un gémissement sortir de sa bouche. Il emmena en scooter à l'hôtel, où ils s'unirent passionnément...


End file.
